


Transformers: A new breed

by XenoQueen69



Series: A new breed [1]
Category: Transformers Aliens
Genre: Defection, F/M, Humor, Inter-Species Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Reader Insert, Starscream being Starscream, happens before mtmte/lost light, some smut, xenomorph hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoQueen69/pseuds/XenoQueen69
Summary: A young  woman  named  Thale  seeks the help of the decepticons  who chance  a meeting  with her when   they find her among  some   energon . Will they help her avenge  her mother  the Queen ? Will  Megatron  win the war? Will Starscream   finally get  the  promotion  he's  always  wanted?
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream/daughter reader
Series: A new breed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740166
Kudos: 1





	1. Thale

Somewhere deep within an abandoned WeylandYutani corp. colony on planet LV-426, the sounds of sobbing could be heard resonating through the labyrinthine maze that made up the heating core generator. A xenomorph known as 'Grid' was following the sounds and came across the young woman he had protected along side 'Specimen 6'and 'Big Chap'. Her name was Thale , it was given by the scientists that genetically engineered her by mixing the Queen Xenomorph 's DNA with a human female embryo. She was the Queen's baby girl and treated her as her own. Grid gave a gentle soft hiss as he quietly advanced over,"Oh Grid!" Thale sobbed,"It's not fair !" Grid nosed her tear stained cheek in hopes to give her some comfort, 6 and Big Chap were on either side of Thale trying to help Grid comfort her. Thale and the others had just narrowly escaped the Colonial Marines. The marines had killed her mother the Queen and destroyed all but 10% of the hive consisting of 5 warriors and the rest harvesters . One of the Warriors came back from scouting the outer perimeter of the abandoned human colony. He was dragging a cocooned marine behind him. The warrior waited to come forward, Thale nodded, the warrior threw the marine forward and forcefully held his head to keep eye contact with their princess ," what do you want from me!?" he choked out. Thale came closer and dropped down to his eye level ," To kill you of course, but I want info first . Who has or where i should ask is my mother's head!?!" "In a carrier crate just outside the front entrance....please don't kill me.....don't kill me.....PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Thale looked up at the warrior (Kill him ) she ordered telepathically. The warrior shot it's inner jaws through the back of the man's head. Thale moved over to Big Chap," Please go round up the other 4 warriors to retrieve mama's head." Big Chap hissed (yes princess) and bolted out with the warrior close behind. 

Little did they know, that Laserbeak had been sent to LV-426 by Soundwave under the orders of Megatron when Soundwave discovered high readings of energon. Laserbeak was curious of the human and alien activity and recorded them as they took refuge in the charred remains of the egg chamber. That's when Laserbeak picked up the traces of energon, he followed it and them up a tunnel that had been made. At the end was a large chamber deep in the ground its only light source was veins and clusters of energon. Laserbeak immediately started his journey back to the Nemesis. 

\- on the Nemesis -

Soundwave walked up to Megatron," Lord Megatron, Laserbeak has returned." Laserbeak flitted down to rest on Megatron's forearm ," Welcome Laserbeak , unlike some of my other warriors you never fail me." Starscream lifted his gaze from the computer he was working at with a sulking expression on his faceplate knowing the jab was for him specifically. " Soundwave, playback Laserbeak's finding." continued the decepticon leader. " As you command Megatron." Laserbeak flew off from Megatron's arm and transformed into his cassette mode and into Soundwave . Soundwave then transformed into his Walkman mode and plays the recorded video from Laserbeak. 

\- A video appeared on Megatron's monitor playing the recorded scene-

A view of the human woman and some unknown alien forms with her. The aliens close in on the woman, she looked as though she has fainted from weakness . As the aliens drag her unconscious body down under the floor. The tunnel was dark, cramped, and covered with a hardened layer of resin. Skittering, insect like motion at end heralds the aliens, as two of them crawl rapidly along . The third with a grid face crawls upside-down, the semiconscious woman draped over it's chest. If she were awake she could've been kissing the beast. Her eyes flutter open, but she is obviously still groggy . She clutches and clings tightly to the grid faced alien. Inside a vast chamber filled with energon causing the only light covered completely in alien goo. About 3/4 of the way up the chamber, the aliens pour out and immediately scuttle down carrying her to the floor of the chamber gently laying her down and form a protective ring around her. 

\- End of the recorded video - 

Megatron hummed in thought," Ready the ground bridge Soundwave. Blitzwing, Breakdown, and Starscream, you 3 shall a company me on this planet to collect the energon..." Starscream interrupted , " O'Mighty Megatron what shall we do if these things are to take notice of us and decide to attack?" " You're an idiot Starscream, when we slip in there we simply exterminate them!" growled Megatron as he backhanded Starscream in the faceplate with the back of his servo.

\- time skip to the decepticons inside the ruined egg chamber -

As the decepticons made their way through the wreakage, a harvester caught sight of them and quickly slipped off to warn Thale. " Damn this place is nasty!" Breakdown exclaimed in a disgusted tone. " Tell me about it ! I'll be scrubbing this slimy stuff out of my pedes for weeks." Blitzwing agreed while maneuvering his way through the slimy muck. As soon as they made it to the tunnel Megatron ordered Starscream to stay and keep watch while him, Breakdown, and Blitzwing extracted the energon. 

Once inside the chamber the 3 were met by what was left of the whole Xenomorph colony hissing low and threateningly. Blitzwing and Breakdown readied weapons for the fight, but Thale quickly intervened," Stand down! They are not humans nor are they marines." She turned to the new comers," Who are you and what is it you seek exactly ? " Thale questioned in a calming manner. "I'm Lord Megatron ! Leader of the decepticons , these two are Breakdown and Blitzwing . It appears you have something I WANT!" growled the decepticon leader. Thale got a feeling she had heard of them from somewhere, and then it clicked, " I've heard of you decepticons from the humans that guarded my cell, how they were glad they had the autobots, I think, were there to help them protect mankind and the planet. But what brings you to LV-426? What is it you were looking for? Was it this stuff?" Thale asked gently while lightly placing a hand to the energon cluster. Blitzwing nodded," That's energon we traced it all the way here." " In that case take all you want Lord Megatron.....but let me ask you something , if i may?" Megatron unsure of the human's calmness and compliance furrowed his optical ridges," You may." Blitzwing lightly nudged Breakdown," This should be good." Muttering under his breath . Breakdown snickered. " You want to destroy the autobots correct?" 

"Correct ."

"I hate the humans, i want to destroy each and everyone of them, but the autobots protect them....." " Well what the frag is it fleshy ?!" Megatron demanded in an irritated tone. This set 6 and Grid on edge and on the defensive side huddling close to her. " I can help you get rid of the autobots forever." Breakdown burst out laughing," How the frag is a puny little thing like you be capable of such a task!?!" Thale turned to the wreaker," Our blood is highly acidic, we can melt metal, we can even spit the acid. I alone could breed you the perfect army." It was that comment alone that caught Megatron's attention," Explain yourself." Thale turned back to Megatron with a devilish grin," I'm a Queen. They, the humans, die. Everyone in the...fucking . ... (searches for the word) team Autobots, or whatever they call themselves , will die. All i need is a mate and some warm place to rebuild the hive. Then I'll breed and in a few hrs or less my warriors will triple in numbers." Blitzwing looked to Breakdown and back to the human, the explanation she gave was not what either mechs were expecting. " So what do you say?" she smirked. ( hmmm if I give her what she wants I could easily win the war and after the autobots are dead I'll kill her and rule it all) thought Megatron," You have a deal! And i know just who to provide you with as a mate." Megatron grinned deviously . 

" Starscream, I've decided to give you that promotion you've always wanted!" Megatron addressed the seeker over the com link.


	2. Starscream’s Promotion?

Starscream couldn't believe what he heard. (A promotion?? Me?!) Thought the seeker," Get your aft down here NOW!! Before I change my mind." Starscream jumped from the suddenness of Megatron's screaming into the com link," Right away Lord Megatron." With that he took off down the tunnel. When Starscream reached the chamber his optics widened, in all his lifespark he'd never seen energon that glowed with such intensity. "Finally you decide to show up." Blitzwing sneered. Starscream rolled his optics at Blitzwing's comment,"Lord Megatron , I'm glad you've finally found me worthy of that promotion. I promise you sir, I will not fail you." "Good, because if you do happen to fail....there is absolutely no hope for you and you'll be dead to me. UNDERSTAND?" Megatron snarled crushing a chunk of the hardened resin in his clawed servo. Starscream gulped,"Umm, my liege, you haven't told me just what my promotion was." "Oh yes your new promotion is to be this human femme's sparkmate." the decepticon leader announced. Breakdown and Blitzwing broke into fits of laughter. "Wait....WHAT!! NO! There's NO way in primus I'm doing that! I'm not bonding with a FLESHY!" Starscream screeched. "But Star, you always wanted to get a higher position. Well now you are!" Breakdown exclaimed while giving him a slap on the back. "Yeah! I can't wait to see the sparklings! Ha ha ha, I've got to stop laughing or I'm going to start lubricating!" laughed Blitzwing finding extreme humor in Commander Starscream's predicament. 

After they got done humiliating their now ex-commander, Megatron had ordered Soundwave to open up a ground bridge to send a small troop of vehicons to help transport the energon. Thale ordered her harvesters to collect the dead Queen Mother's Royal Jelly in the cubes Megatron let her have. While the harvesters and vehicons were hard at work , the tall drone known as Big Chap had returned with the 5 warriors packing the crest helm of their fallen Queen. (What's going on sweetie) hissed Big Chap. Since he and Grid were placed as Thale ' s elite guards as the Queen's dying wish, Thale ' s safety was number one priority. Thale gently stroked his left cheek with one hand and gently scratched under his drool dripping chin with the other while resting her forehead against his,"It's ok little biig guy. We're getting a new home soon and those guys are our friends and allies. Thank you for bringing mama's crown back." she cooed reassuringly. Big Chap relaxed once he knew their princess was safe from harm's way. The huge drone emitted a strange low grumble that would seem to resemble a purr. " Now go on and follow the others please." Thale directed him to the glowing circle of light. Big Chap looked at it, then screeched to the Warriors carrying the crest to follow him through. Starscream went over to the human and lowered his right servo for her. Thale looked at it and then trailed her eyes up to his optics. Thale was so mesmerized by the seeker's ruby red optics she never noticed he had asked her if she would climb onto his servo, " Hey...HEY! Don't ignore me femme. Primus! *sigh*." Starscream started to rub his temples. The poor mech had had enough scrap from everyone today and being bonded to a human was the icing on the cake. "If you wanted me to pay attention to you, then you shouldn't have such beautiful eyes." Thale snapped back at the mech,"Come on 6 let's go." Starscream blocked their path," Wait!" Thale sighed," What do you want tin can?" Starscream picked her up and brought her eye level to him narrowing his optics," Did you mean that?" Thale nodded," If I didn't , I wouldn't have said that." Starscream's expression softened ever so slightly he hummed,"I'm going to carry you fleshling just to ensure you don't get smashed under anybody's pedes, but don't you expect this from me all the time fleshy, it's one and done." "Uh...okay?" Thale answered perplexed by his behavior. 6 crawled up the mech and perched on his shoulder before the two could enter the ground bridge without her.

Inside the Nemesis , Megatron issued a storage room just for the small xenomorph colony. 6 and the Warriors guarded the Royal Jelly til it was time for Thale to need it. Before Thale was given a tour of the decepticon war ship, Megatron had ordered Knockout to inject a tracking device in her. "I wish all my patients were as calm as you." Chuckled Knockout while he prepared a sterile syringe. "I'm used to it." she shrugged. " So I hear from Breakdown that your bonded with Ol'Screamer?" he asked. She nodded in response as he wiped clean the spot on her shoulder where he wanted to stick the needle . " Knockout ?" "Yes doll? I'm going to need you to stay as still as possible and your gonna feel a slight pinching sensation." "Would you, as you are in the medical field, suggest Starscream as a good breeding partner?" Knockout thought for a moment as he started to clean up," Weeeeelllllllll, let me pull up his file here." He picked up his data pad," Let's see here, come on pop up you fragging piece of scrap. Ah! Here we go! Alright Starscream is as filed. Function: Air Commander, strength:7, intelligence:7, speed:9, endurance :7, rank:5, courage:8, firepower:7, skill:7. Hmmmm going by cybertronian standards that's not bad. Why?" Thale sighed,"What if he decides to abandon me, Knockout?" "Well you could always remove his t-cog. It's the part that makes it possible to transform into our alt mode." He explained to her while pointing it out on an anatomy chart . "Thank you Knockout." She jumped off the counter top he had her on and left down the dimly lit hallway. Starscream kept Thale with him in his quarters. Both of the elite guards stayed in the air vents in Starscream's berthroom so they could keep an eye on the mech. Neither of them cared if Starscream was her mate or not, they didn't trust him yet. 

Starscream sat down on his berth beside the young woman. They hadn't spoke much after leaving Lv-426, to be honest Starscream never said anything to her....til that night. "I guess 'we' are sparkmates now. Soooooo...do you have a name or do I just keep calling you 'human', 'fleshy', 'fleshling', or 'femme'?" Thale lightly shook her head smiling," Yes, I have a name, it's Thale." "That's an unusual name, what does it mean?" " It means 'to blossom'." she spoke softly. Thale looked up at the mech," Was there anything else you wanted to know? We are going to be together for an infinite amount of time and I would like to know if this will be for not." Starscream thought for a moment,"Hmmmm...okay umm...Ah! Breakdown mentioned you were a Queen hybrid. Just what kind of hybrid exactly?" "A xenomorph." "Xeno what ? " "A xenomorph ." "What's that? I've never heard of the species before." Starscream asked. 

" I'll tell you what I know Starscream. OK , it's important to understand this organisms life cycle. It's actually two creatures. The first hatches from a spore...sort of a large egg, and attaches to it's victim. Then it injects an embryo, detaches and dies. It's essentially a walking sex organ. The embryo, the second form, hosts in the victims body for several hours. Gestating. Then it emerges from the chest. Sheds it's first skin. Grows rapidly.....and that's about it you've seen my family." Thale shrugged.

" Hard to believe that you are one of them, but how does that make you a hybrid?" Starscream's scientific interest was peaked and now he genuinely wanted to know her origins. "I was an experiment. They took a human female embryo and blended the DNA from the Queen Xenomorph. The scientists wanted to 'improve' their kind I suppose. The humans LOVE to play God I've found. Anyhow they grew me in an optimization tank. I was then released into the fold, the Queen fostered me and loved me as her own. As I grew up from toddler to child, 6 was put in charge of me kinda like a nanny." Thale started to laugh as she remembered the good memories she had back then. Starscream looked her over," Them scientists must've done a good job, considering you look nothing like your family. You could easily infiltrate a military base without the humans knowing what you were." Thale blushed as the seeker gently took a clawed digit and dragged it along her jawline," You ain't seen nothing yet." she said giving the seeker a coy look. A sly grin spread on his faceplate ," Hmph I'll be looking forward to it." "I noticed you decepticons can change forms, what's your's?" Thale asked in a sensuous tone. Starscream's cooling system started to kick in. He was enjoying the attention she was giving and it was making him heat up. "Well I am the most handsomest and most sophisticated of all the decepticons . I turn into an F-16, but i can also do mass displacement. You wanna see?" " Sure." she turned more towards him to show she was interested. Starscream gently picked up the young woman and lowered her to the floor before shrinking down to 6'9" .

Thale ' s eyes widened and slightly jumped back in surprise," Holy fucking ass crackers!" Starscream found her reaction humoring," What? What's wrong sweetspark?" the mech's voice became low with a predatory tone to it. Thale wasn't expecting this from the mech and she started to balk. "Oh...nothing...I...I just...t..thought you were yanking my chain. That's all." With each careful step she took backwards . Starscream kept moving forward towards her til he filled the gap between them. Starscream pinned her to the wall," Well it just so happens that I can. Now cut the scrap you little glitch! I know what you're up to. First you want me to frag you senseless that way you can lay your eggs just for them to hatch so you can destroy us! The decepticons!!" Thale gave him a 'WTF' look. "Oh! Yeah! That was SO what I was gonna do...NOT!!!!! Look here fucktard did you not listen to a damn thing I've said to you this whole time you egotistical bastard!" Thale yelled incredulously. " I want to exterminate those fucking humans , they are meat, they are no more than incubators for my future babies! Not robotic lifeforms, don't you think I'd have done that alrea..." Starscream started to zone out he was finding this aggressive side of her a complete turn on. Thale knocked the now love struck mech away from her, beating him to the floor with xenomorph strength. Grid and Big Chap intervened and pinned the twitter patted seeker to the floor." Careful femme you keep this up and you're gonna end up making me really hot." "SHUT UP ! !!"she snarled pimp slapping him," You still don't understand what you're dealing with do you?! PERFECT ORGANISM!!! *points to self * My genetic structural perfection is matched only by my HOSTILITY!!!!!!!" The whole time the mech just answered "uh-huh" about 5 times while she went on ranting. Starscream was completely aroused. His optics widened and his wings drooped in realization , " Oh great primus I think I love you . " "ERRRR!" THALE face palmed. She was to pissed to deal with the extremely horny seeker. 

( Ugh I can't take much more of this ) hissed Big Chap. ( I agree, let's just tear out his T-cog already ) Grid hissed back. Big Chap hissed in agreement . Grid plunged his digits into Starscream's chassis wrenching it open. "Whoa! What's going on?" Starscream instantaneous came out of his love struck stupor and started to freak out. Thale bent down to the shocked seeker's audio receptor ," I'm taking your T-cog and rendering you to be flightless , can't have you running away now. So kind of Knockout to tell me where it was." she cooed. Big Chap ripped out his T-cog. 

Starscream let out a screech in pain so loud it was heard all the way to the bridge. Soundwave listened and looked up from the data pad he was given from Shockwave who was compiling data on the harvester he was observing in his lab on his sparse moments of spare time. Megatron was enjoying his screams of pain," Heh heh heh ! Soundwave did you find a suitable place for Thale to begin her infestation?" "Affirmative, there's an abandoned factory in Jasper , Nevada. The autobots will never see this coming." "Perfect , Soundwave . " 

\- Back in Starscream's berthroom -

" You fragging glitch." Starscream breathed shakily still trying to get over what just happened to him. There was energon splattered up one wall. The mech wore an appalled look as he watched the female swipe her fingers through it. She looked at it closely before licking it off, tasting the very life source of her mate. " Oh it wasn't so bad Screamer. Would you rather I had them rip your wings off and spit their acid on the wounds to ensure that your medic couldn't even fix you?" Starscream thought about that , " No,but will i ever get it back?" he asked quietly. Thale looked at his T-cog in Big Chap's hands," When I get to know you better. Breakdown told me of your treacherous ways and I have no tolerance for that." Starscream slouched staring at his blue energon stained frame," Did you really feel those feelings of attraction for me or was it just a game my sparkmate." he seethed raising his optics, locking eye contact with her. To Thale he looked like a wounded animal , she felt a strange pang in her heart seeing him like that. "Did you really want to know or are you just asking?" "I really want to know." his eyes showing a note of vulnerability. Starscream started to get nervous as she made her way behind him. Starscream's optics squeezed shut in fear of what else she might take out of him. His optics snapped back open at the sensual way Thale gently ghost her hands down and up on his arms and chassis . She rested her chin gently on his shoulder letting out a long deep sigh," It wasn't , I didn't exactly think I was going to find you attractive, but there you were with your beautiful red optics , your svelte figure *hugging him tightly*....I really liked what I saw." Starscream felt like his spark was going to burst, he didn't care if she was a human female anymore. This was the first time in a long time that he had felt wanted sexually or otherwise. Though something puzzled the mech," Wait ,wait , wait. If you 'liked what you saw' then why did you feel it was necessary to have those two maim me, for lack of a better word?" Thale let go," Well I was prepared for if you didn't easily reciprocate . I asked Knockout what I could do to 'keep' you since you can fly and...so I took your T-cog. Starscream.....I need you." "Say that again." Thale whispered hugging him from behind," I need you.". For once in what felt like vorns Starscream's faceplate held a true smile.


	3. Seek and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a Lemon

As the days past the decepticons came to like Thale, Especially Knockout. She instantly became one of his best friends. Starscream had been trying his best to win her trust and by doing so trough courting her. Even though the poor mech knew nothing about the courting habits of xenomorphs. Thale found his attempts adorable and endearing," Awwww, he's so cute. I'm so glad Megatron picked him for me." (Yeech! Don't make me sick all over the floor . You can do better princess I mean seriously his game is weak!) Big Chap hissed. " Oh be nice at least he's trying " Thale huffed crossing her arms. They were returning to Starscream's berthroom from taking a walk around the Nemesis, " You coming in?" (No. I'm not. I don't want to hear him and his lame attempts. Me and Grid are sleeping with the others in the storage room if you need us. ) the drone hissed in annoyance. Thale shrugged and entered the room," Have a nice walk?" Starscream asked after downing some high grade energon . "Oh yes!" Thale answered enthusiastically. Starscream lowered a servo for her to help her up onto his berth with him. Once Thale was up there with him she got herself comfortable. " Ready for recharge , sweetspark?" Starscream asked as he used mass displacement to make cuddling possible. "Yes." She yawned rubbing her eyes. 

Starscream lounged back on his berth with Thale's bare form laying between his legs on her side with her head resting against his stomach. This has been the norm for Thale, Starscream just assumed it was because she was finally comfortable around him to not wear anything. Either way he didn't mind. "I know you are ruthless, cold-blooded, and cruel, but I love how you reserve your kindness and affection just for me." she spoke softly breaking the silence. Starscream was gently running his sharp digits through her hair not once opening his optics he answered," Your welcome. As far as I'm concerned your the only one who deserves it." Thale snuggled up tighter to her mate," I'm honored." Starscream took in a deep breath. (What was that scent?) the mech thought. He took another deep breath through his denta savoring the taste of the scent against his glossa. "Thale, sweetspark?" " Yes, my lucky star?" she yawned. "Whatever you're wearing it smells good." Thale slowly raised her head up to look at his face," I'm not wearing anything.". He opened one optic looking down at her," Well it's coming from you." "Then the process must have just started." Thale sat up. "What process?" he yawned. " Starscream, your smelling my pheromones. I'll be needing to mate...soon." Starscream was FULLY awake now. " Sooooo...are you hinting that you want to interface right now?" the curious seeker asked in a flirty tone bouncing him optical ridges at her. Thale turned away pulling her knees to her chest ," Well...um." Starscream could sense she was getting nervous , " Thale ? Is this your first time?". Thale nodded wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. " Starscream started to gently rub a servo up and down her back," Oh Thale sweetie your trembling. If you're that scared we could try later." "No,no. I'm not scared it's just I'm not used to these feelings . I mean I've had them before, but never this intense. Plus the looks and tones of voice you're giving me doesn't help it either!" she huffed. Starscream got a sly grin," Want me to 'kiss it' and make it better?" "YES DAMMIT!!" she pouted. Starscream gently laid her back so that she would be presenting her womanhood to him. Starscream saw that her slit was glistening from her arousal. Thale gasped loudly as Starscream ran his glossa up the length of her slit and grinned," Compliance !" 

He started to suck on her clit while inserting one digit at a time, slowly pumping them in and out. Starscream wanted her good and wet before getting to the main event. Thale started to buck her hips and thrust against his digits trying to get more friction. She whined when she felt his digits leave, but mewled and whimpered as his glossa slowly pushed into her entrance. "Ffffuck!" she cried out as she withered and gripped the sheets. Starscream took his servos and gripped the tops of her thighs to keep them anchored down while he continued to flick his glossa around inside her.

Thale could feel a knot forming in her lower regions. Starscream could sense she was close from the way she was tensing up. Thale tried to shove him away, but to no avail. Starscream was determined to get Thale to reach her orgasm even if it meant over stimulating her. " STAARRSCRREAM!!!!" Thale arched her back as wave after wave of pleasure hit hear. Her breath was hot and labored. Starscream lapped up her juices gingerly while she started to relax. He ex-vented cool air softly on her slit before raising up. Starscream looked down at her, to him she was like a goddess laying there. He took a servo and trail his sharp clawed digits down her jawline , her neck, stopping at her breast and rolling the nipple between two digits. Thale started to giggle . "What's so funny?" he smiled softly . " Your mouth baby." "My mouth?" "It looks like a glazed doughnut."she smiled . He licked his dermas. Thale looked up into his ruby optics with her hazel eyes," Make me make that fucking sound." she breathed. Starscream leaned forward and kissed her forehead," I'd love to.". He lifted her legs up resting her ankles on his shoulders," Ready ?" he asked. "Yes ." 

Thale looked down when she felt his hardened spike rub between her folds," Oh god your big! I don't know if it'll all fit." "It'll fit." he growled as he slammed it in full force. Thale cried out in pain. "Shh, shh, your ok. Just relax, shh, I love you baby." Starscream continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she clung onto him tightly. When the pain subsided Thale gave the seeker a nod to keep going . He started thrusting quick and hard, the tip of his spike slamming into her cervix . Her moans turned into shrieks of pleasure," Frag Thale you're so warm and sooo tiiight!!" Starscream's thrusts started to get sloppy and his cooling fans kicked into overdrive," THAALLEEE!!!". Starscream overloaded spilling his transfluid deep inside her. The seeker's arms gave out and he collapsed on her, his helm resting between her breasts. " I love you Starscream." she breathed quietly gently stroking his helm. "I love you too sweetspark." She was still stroking his helm when he licked and teased her right nipple with his glossa before taking it into his mouth gently nipping and suckling on it. She sighed contentedly. " Can I do that again?" he asked after letting go of her tit. Thale giggled," Yes."

\- Several Hours Later -

Starscream nuzzled her neck, Thale giggled and shoved his helm away. " What ? " the seeker whined. "How Starscream?" "How what?" He asked stretching his spinal strut. " How can you keep going ? You can't have...have any fluid left in your body. We've been doing this for several hours you horny bastard." she asked incredulously. "Uhhhh, I'm not ready to quit yet. Hey come on." The seeker glomped her and began tickling her sides. "Nooo." "Come on, pleeeaseee?" Starscream's faceplate giving a pouting face. " Hey... what's this?" She asked feeling his spinal strut. " It's an attempt to distract me, that's what it is." "No really what is it? It's like....like some kind of deep gouge." "I don't know. It's uh...probably just from the last time we fought the autobots or Megatron's abuse." " Awww my poor baby I'll never let them or anyone hurt you anymore." She peppered his faceplate in kisses, "Now go to sleep I'm tired." "Sooooo no round 7 of 'Seek and Destroy'?" he gave her puppy eyes. "Nooo! Now go to sleep!" "*sigh* fine but I'm still horny, good night sweetspark ." "Good night my sweet heat seeker."


	4. Evolution

\- Later that night -

Thale had awoken. Groggily opening her eyes she saw 6 at the edge of the berth," unh...6 what it is? If Timmy ' s in the well he can fucking stay there." Thale rolled over and started to drift back to sleep. 6 shook her head and nudged Thale in the back with her sapien like muzzle," Fine I'm awake, what?!" (Princess it's time) 6 hissed. "Time? Time for what ?" Thale asked quietly pushing her messy hair out of her eyes. ( You must come and ingest the Royal Jelly so your body can change to become a Queen and make laying the eggs possible). Thale looked over to Starscream. He was silently snoring with his back to her. She kissed his right wing, causing them to rustle a bit. She picked up his T-cog and placed it on her side of the berth. Thale took one more look at her mate before silently slipping off and followed 6 through the vent system to the storage room. Once inside Thale immediately walked over to the 3 cubes of Royal Jelly. All it took was one taste of it and she began to crave more. No matter how much she ate her hunger wouldn't be sated. When Thale finally finished the last cube she became tired again and went into a comatose state. 3 harvesters assisted 6 in cocooning the princess. Grid and Big Chap positioned themselves on each side to protect her from harm while evolving. 

Starscream woke from his recharge that morning," Mmm... Morning sweetspark ." But there came no answer," Sweetspark ?" He rolled over to see her but instead saw his T-cog. "Hey my T-cog!!!" his wings fluttered in excitement. Although the mech was glad to see it he'd rather have her be the first thing he saw that morning. The seeker got up and left his berthroom making his way to the medical bay with it. ( She's probably with Knockout and if not he'd know where she was) Starscream thought. Knockout got done patching Breakdown ' s right optic when Starscream entered. " Well, well, well. Looks like you earned your T-cog back." Knockout nudged the seeker twice with his elbow and winked. Starscream's faceplate turned a dark shade of blue. " *girly voice* Oh Starscream frag me harder." Breakdown teased. " Whatever are you trying to insinuate?" Starscream's optics shifting around the room. "Oh like you don't know!" Breakdown grinned. "Don't play dumb! We all heard you two on this level all nite, ain't that right guys?" said Knockout. Soundwave played a sound clip of Thale and Starscream's carnal sounds. Starscream was getting severely pist. " Can I get this fragging thing put back in or what?!" The other mechs ignored him. " From the way it sounded I thought they were gonna come through the wall into my room!" Breakdown snickered. "Oh hey Screamer if you offline can I have her?" Knockout smirked. "NO!! THE FRAG!! SERIOUSLY!?! I'LL TAKE A HAND SANDER TO YOUR FINISH!!!!" Starscream screeched. "Whoa, whoa, chill pal, I'm just playing." Knockout tried calming the seeker as he got him on the operating table. Breakdown grimaced at the entry sight of the wound in Starscream's chassis, " Uh Knockout we're going to have to do some teague welding hopefully it's not as bad looking inside." " *sigh* Have you seen her this morning Knockout ?" Starscream asked. "Ummm no, actually I haven't. We can track her though, remember?" Knockout said thoughtfully after him and Breakdown pried his chassis open. "To be honest no, no i don't. OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!! WATCH IT! IT'S STILL TENDER!!" the seeker screeched . Knockout rolled his optics , " Hey Soundwave can you pin point her location? With the way it's going I'll be trying to teague weld his chassis shut for at least one human hour with his whining." the medic asked. Soundwave nodded," She's in the storage room with the other xenomorphs." "There see? Now you know she alright. By the way, I'm done." Starscream got down from the operating table. " Well I'm off to go get her and I swear I better not hear that fragging clip again." Starscream snarled as he left through the door. " Pffft, he can't do anything to us." said Breakdown. "Care to elaborate on that old friend?" Knockout asked in curiosity. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you KO, Starscream lost his authority." smirked Breakdown. "Do Whaaat?" Knockout was slightly surprised. " It's true." Soundwave commented. 

As Breakdown continued filling Knockout in on what happened on LV-426, Starscream had made it to the storage room. Grid and Big Chap stood up getting into defensive mode hissing threateningly with tail blades at the ready. Starscream started backing up and noticed the large cocoon," H-hey Knockout ." he spoke over the com link. "Yes Starscream?" "You should come down here there's something you should see." "Alright , I'll be right there." (I hope baby doll truly is alright ) Knockout thought as he ran down the hallways to the storage room. When Knockout got there he was slightly unnerved at the shaken state Starscream was in," Screamer ? Are you alright? What is it?". Starscream pointed to the far corner of the room. Knockout followed with his optics in the direction," Holy All spark." he whispered. "Is it Thale?" Starscream asked as they watched the movement coming from inside it. Knockout ' s optics widened," Yes, yes it is." 

The two mechs watched as a clawed hand burst through the cocoon. Thale came bursting forth, completely unrecognizable and frightening as all hell. All the xenomorphs backed away as she hissed low and long. Instead of the 20' of a true Queen, she topped at a unusual height of 35'. "I've got to get Megatron!" Knockout exclaimed while bolting out of the room. Thale was looking her hands over. She looked over to see her lover cowering from her new appearance ," Don't be afraid I'm still me." she soothed. Starscream approaching her very slowly," H-hey sweetspark, M-my w-what BIG teeth you have there." he stamered out. "Ummm......thank you?" 

Knockout returned with Megatron flanked by Shockwave and Breakdown. Megatron circled her observing the 'New & Improved' Thale , " I take it your new transformation is a sign that things are going as planned?" "You are correct Lord Megatron." "Then you are ready to lay?" he continued. " Yes, insemination has taken place. Fertilization successful. The CNA mixed with xenomorph DNA will ensure stronger skin and even keener senses." Thale's tail flicking slightly. "Excellent! Soundwave has found a nesting place for you. Prepare yourselves for departure. We'll have a ground bridge ready soon." Megatron ordered. Before leaving he turned to Starscream," Good work Starscream, for once in a long time you have not failed me. Keep this up and you just might be a Commander again." Starscream bowed," Many thanks my liege, l will continue giving positive results." 

\- At the bridge -

Soundwave had punched in the location and the ground bridge was powered up and ready. Thale had hissed her commands that half of the harvesters go first with two warriors , and so on and so forth til the whole colony had made it through. Before the last batch went through, Shockwave approached the new Queen," Your Majesty, if I may could I keep this one harvester?" Thale turned to him and closely inspected the harvester in his servos," Hmmmm you've got no dorsal tubes to be a harvester. *gasp* Awwww looks like I did have one make it out alive. Shockwave what you hold there is a 'Runner' also known as the Dog Alien or Ox Alien, it's an adult form of the species Xeno XX121 spawned from a quadrupedal host animal. Runners, as their name implies , are fast and agile , and can spit acid from their mouths." she explained. " intriguing." Shockwave gently ran a digit over its domed carapace. The Runner raised up and gave her what almost seemed a pleading look. " You may keep him Shockwave. He's a very loyal scout ." Shockwave thanked her. 

Thale was being escorted by Grid and Big Chap. Starscream started to follow her but stopped. Thale sensed his uncertainty," What's wrong my seeker?" " I don't know. I...I just feel like my usefulness for you is used up." his wings drooped and his optics looked to the floor. Thale's heart sank hearing this," Starscream , you are the sire of my soon to be offspring . Do you not find yourself worthy of such a legacy? It's through you this genocide is even possible , I told you I needed you. I need you Starscream forever and always, you'll rule as a king by my side. Please come with me." she spoke quietly in a reassuring tone. Starscream's wings twitched with excitement and took his place by her side as they went through. Knockout leaned over to Breakdown," Looks like they're gonna intercept." " Pffft HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!" Breakdown burst out laughing. Knockout ' s comment reminded him of earlier in the med bay. Although Knockout held a smirk on his face he started to feel the stings of jealously . In the short time of knowing Thale he had fell helm over pedes for her and he fell HARD.


	5. Starscream’s a daddy

After about a few days the inside of the abandoned factory was unrecognizable. To Thale it was as if they had never left LV-426. She had already laid over a thousand eggs. "Starscream ?", Thale called him from the egg chamber . "Yes , my love ?", the seeker came closer to where she was. " Call Megatron , tell him I will give a demonstration of the hatching and Gestating process ." She held an sinister look. Starscream followed the gaze of his conjunx endura where he saw two harvesters with a couple of human victims knocked out and unconscious on the floor . "Yes, Sweetspark." Starscream sat down next to Thale and com linked Megatron. "This better be good Starscream .", the decepticon leader growled. " Many apologies master, I didn't mean to wake you from recharge , but I do have a good reason." "Well get on with it.", grumbled Megatron. "Thale's harvesters have captured a couple of humans for a demonstration, for you to see the first hatching of the new breed." "Good Starscream !" 

\- on the Nemesis -

Megatron had called Knockout to the bridge . When Knockout arrived he saw a couple of vehicons with Megatron," You called for me Lord Megatron ?" the medic asked in a tone of curiosity. " Yes, I'll be going to a demonstration to see the first of my new army hatch. You'll be coming with me to observe this and take notes as Shockwave is unavailable for the moment. These two vehicons will be it's first victims to see just how deadly they can be ."Megatron said while giving a wave of his servo at the vehicons. Knockout smiled , but mostly to himself. The con medic was excited both for this first hand witness of a new crossbred species and getting to see Thale. He missed their conversations and just the general attention he got from her. 

\- Back at the hive - 

Thale waited with Starscream for the arrival of Megatron. Big Chap came forward to the Queen ( your Majesty , the second human has been secured and ready for embryo implantation. The first will be ready to emerge it's gestation is complete ) he hissed. "Excellent ." She spoke quietly . A ground bridge soon appeared before them . Megatron had walked through with Knockout and the two vehicons close behind. " Welcome Lord Megatron." Thale greeted. Knockout looked around taking in his surroundings,"I see you've been very busy ." said Megatron his optics glancing around the egg chamber. "I'll say.", Knockout muttered under his breath, he couldn't believe how many eggs were in there. " Yes very." Starscream mused. "Shall we?" Thale asked motioning to a far wall where the human hosts were cocooned to the wall with xenomorph saliva. Megatron nodded his helm and went closer to have a better look. Starscream went and picked up one of the eggs and placed it in front of the human. The two mechs watched in awe and curiosity as the lipped like mouth opening of the egg curled back . The long spindly finger appendages of the face hugger curled over the edge, til it lunged and attached itself onto the human's face. The face hugger secured itself with it's tail coiling around the throat. " What about the second human?" Knockout asked her with a perplexed expression. "That one has already been hosting a embryo from our very first egg. It should be bursting out soon ." "Bursting ? " questioned the decepticon warlord. 

Before Thale could explain, the second human started to jerk and twitch like they were having an epileptic fit. Blood started spurting out of their chest as the baby xenomorph burst through. It emitted an ear deafening screech as it's snake like body coiled up. " Hi baby , Awwww aren't you just the sweetest little thing." Thale cooed quietly as she grabbed it up. Snuggling it's small form against her as she brought the little one forward for Megatron to look at," All the eggs are holding embryos of warriors." "I'm impressed, how long does gestation take in the host?" Knockout asked as he sidled up to her side pulling out his data pad ready to take notes. " With the mixture of Starscream's CNA and my unique form of the xenomorph DNA the embryos take less than 3hrs . So they could basically be infected, then released back into society. The human would be walking about doing their usual daily routine when 'POP goes the Xeno!'." Knockout and Megatron both Chuckled at the pun. Starscream rolled his optics and was about to say something when he noticed the medic. The seeker saw the way Knockout was verrry close and never once breaking eye contact with Thale while they continued to discuss the growth cycles. (Just what is he up to? He's acting odd and being too friendly.) the seeker thought frowning inwardly ( No he wouldn't do that...wait? Or would he!?) "Starscream . ..Starscream?...STARSCREAM!" The seeker broke from his thoughts," Y-y-yes?" He would never admit it, but he sometimes found her height and screaming intimidating at times. "My sweet seeker , he's growing ! Our first born is growing to an adult !" 

Starscream leaped up and turned his full attention on the molting / morphing form on the floor. It's arms and legs sprouting taking form. The dorsal tubes unfurled and struck straight out and up. The skin hardening , turning an extremely dark shade of a bluish gun metal gray. It's full form taking complete definition topping out at 12'8". The first born opened its mouth extending the inner jaws to yawn. Starscream looked at Thale his spark swelling with pride ," What shall we name him sweetspark ?" Thale nuzzled their little one," Stryker ." " Astounding ! And a beautiful color I might add." Knockout smirked while tapping the info into the data pad . Megatron grinned deviously turning to Thale and Starscream , "I brought these two vehicons for the youngling to provide truths to your claims of metal melting acids ." ( Oh Slag!!!) Starscream thought as he made sure to be outta her way knowing she was getting pist. "THEY ARE TRUE!!!" She stood up snarling and flicking her sharp tail in annoyance. Thale turned to Stryker ( Destroy the two purple vehicons ) she communicated telepathically . Stryker lunged full force clawed hands splayed wide. The vehicons tried desperately to defend themselves , but couldn't keep up with his speedy movements and acid spitting attacks. In the end Stryker had blinded them and slashed their throat cords. Blue energon spraying everywhere while he continued to rip them apart. Knockout and Starscream backup , glancing at each other sharing a look that said 'The fuck did I just watch' Thale looked at Megatron, a smug grin gracing her lips," You were saying Lord Megatron ?" "I see I underestimated you . If just one did this...then against all of them our enemy will never stand a chance and the Autobots will be history !" A dangerous flash glinting in the Warlord's scarlet optics.


	6. Thale’s secret

Not long after Megatron and Knockout left the second baby erupted from it's host. Thale watched as Starscream gently picked it up. "They don't seem so dangerous at first do they dear?" Thale asked as he held the chestburster close to him. "No, sweetspark and I think they'll make wonderful decepticons ." Starscream smiled as he gently ran a clawed digit over the baby's soft delicate carapace. He set the little one down and watched as it slithered away into a vent. Big Chap and Grid were off to the side napping when Stryker pounced on Grid knocking him into Big Chap. ( Grrrrr dammit boy! Watch what you're doing!) Big Chap hissed in warning . (Awww come on the kid is only playing .) Grid hissed back while Stryker gnawed playfully on his tail . Big Chap grumbled indignantly while shifting so his back faced them and went back to sleep. Starscream and Thale watched as Stryker wedged himself between Grid and grumpy old Big Chap. She couldn't help but smile at them. " Star? You ready to recharge?" Starscream nodded with a yawn and followed Thale to their berthroom. 

Starscream flopped onto the berth," Sweetspark can I ask you something ?" "Mmmm, yes my sweet seeker?" Thale had crawled into the berth with him. " Are all the eggs just warriors ? Or actually...never mind forget I asked!" He growled more at himself than at Thale. ( Primus I'm a damned fool! What was I thinking!?! She wouldn't want one to keep. Even if she did we'd have to hide our special sparkling from Megatron, he'd send it to the Autobot front .) Starscream laid there mentally beating himself up for such a notion. Thale's smaller set of arms reached for Starscream cuddling him close," What's wrong Star? Honey you know you can tell me anything." "*sigh * Thale I was just going to ask if you wanted one, like one as in keep one." Thale couldn't believe what she was hearing from her conjunx, it warmed her heart to hear that. " I don't know butter tart, maybe holding that one baby had gotten to me and is making me soft." Starscream laughed as he turned his helm to look at her. He saw a small smile gracing her lips," I don't think it'd be a bad thing. I was actually going to bring up the idea one day but, I guess now is good as ever." Starscream looked at her questioningly at the tone of unease in her voice while watching Thale get up and remove a hidden panel in the wall to produce a solid egg. His wings went straight up , optics wide, with his mouth hung open. The seeker was not expecting this at all , " Thale ?!" "Star , Stryker's egg wasn't the first one I laid. This is the first and it's a one of a kind. The reasoning for that is because it's a female or princess I should say . I only laid one and she'll hatch....in time. Here my love ." She passed the egg to him. 

Starscream held it close in fear of dropping the egg . That's when he picked up a small spark signature from inside. Holding the egg up to the light he saw the silhouette of a tiny sparkling no bigger than a Jelly bean growing inside . "T-t-there's a sparkling in there!?!" The seeker gasped completely awestruck. " I've been so protective of her. I'm so afraid deep inside that if I let my guard down that we'll lose ( Y/N). This egg...is so special." Thale spoke quietly. Starscream cuddled the egg close to his chassis, looking down at it with soft features of tenderness ," Don't worry darling I'll never let anything happen to our little one." Starscream slept that night with the egg nestled between him and his loving conjunx . 


	7. The Rise Of Stryker

Starscream watched their babies bloom and cause destruction in their wake . Stryker was surprisingly still growing in height, which stirred concerns among Thale and Starscream but quickly dismissed as effects from the cross breeding due to the traces of energon in Stryker's system according to Shockwave. Stryker was also the only one who was capable of speech of all the newly hatched warriors. Big Chap and Grid taught him how to blend into his surroundings and trained him for his first mission. By the end of it all Thale and Starscream had created a demon spawn of hell. 

\- Several weeks and many hatchlings later - 

Of all The hatchlings Stryker proved to be the meanest and most brutal of his brothers...he was a killer. Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots first wondered if the loss they'd recently endured was the doings of Sunder. When upon receiving this information Megatron couldn't help but laugh in triumph and so com linked Starscream for a meeting with him. The seeker was now on the Nemesis as per Megatron's orders , " Lord Megatron , you wished to see me?" " Yes , Starscream. Laserbeak has been keeping an eye on your brood. I'm very much pleased and impressed by Stryker's first run in with that autobot Cliffjumper." Starscream's faceplates held a look of pride," Yes my liege, Stryker is very...thorough with his kills. Though I've found it disturbing how he takes enjoyment in eviscerating his victims afterwards." "Yes , I saw he ripped Cliffjumper in half at the waist and proceeded to chew on his brain module. I wish to have Stryker lead your warriors on a sneak attack in the woods. Soundwave had intercepted a com link by Optimus telling Arcee to scout them tonight ." the warlord smirked. Starscream gave a devilish grin knowing Cliffjumper was the autobot femme's partner," Of course my Master . " Excellent , Commander Starscream." 

\- Later that night - 

Arcee and Bumblebee were on a recon of the last known area Cliffjumper was seen , before the mech's "misadventure ". "I could've saved him Bee! If I was there to help him he might still be alive!" Bumblebee stopped and turned to the femme ," Arcee, I know Cliff was your partner but...even if you were there to help him do you really think you could've saved him? Sunder is a very powerful mech. That guy doesn't even have to lift a digit to harm someone ." Arcee looked away from the small mech, it hurt her knowing that Bumblebee was right. 

The two autobots continued further into the vast forest. Little did they know Stryker was laying in wait for them. Stryker watched from an outcrop of rocks while his small troop of 9 warriors eagerly awaited their leader's command . Stryker's lips curled up in a hideous grin when he caught sight of the femme known as Arcee," May be innocent...may be sweet...ain't half as nice as rotting meat!" A cold visible breath escaped from both of his primary and secondary mouths. Stryker turned to his second in command ," Torment the small mech but, the femme is MINE to play with. This is going to be our calling card from Megatron ." he growled. The second in command nodded and hissed his leader's orders to the rest of the troop. 

"*sigh* Well Arcee , Sunder must've left the area I haven't picked up a single spark signature ." Arcee wrapped her arms around her chassis in response to the chill in the night's air. Something wasn't right and she couldn't put her digit on it," You're right Bee. Let's get back to base." Bumblebee gave her a comforting smile," I'll com link Blaster for a ground bridge ." 

But he never got to. For at that very moment the unsuspecting autobots got ambushed. "ARCEE!", the smaller mech called out as the 9 warriors jumped him all at once . "BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee readied her blades to aid the poor mech as the strange creatures slashed and snapped their inner jaws at him. Bumblebee pulled a blaster from his subspace and started firing at them . Arcee tried to get to him, but she was knocked back into a tree. " Wha-what the scrap!?!" Stryker appears out of the shadows unfolding, he grabs for her. 

Bumblebee had managed to kill a few of his attackers," Bumblebee to Blaster ! Come in Blaster !" (Blaster here! What's the situation ?) " I need a ground bridge and immediate backup we're ..." Bumblebee freezes as he hears Arcee ' s screams . (Bumblebee? Bumblebee !?) The Warriors took their chance to pin the young scout wrenching his helm to force him to watch their leader Stryker throw her full force onto the ground. " Primus damn you!!" the mech growled as he struggled to free himself , but to no avail. ( I've got your coordinates and sending help now!) 

Stryker towered over the femme saliva running in rivulets over his chin dripping on her armor, " hmph my my a sweet looking thing." "What the frag do you want from me?" Arcee demanded trying her damned best to remain stoic. The super hybrid xenomorph leaned down, his sapient like muzzle merely inches away from her 's. The 6 edged blade of his tail slowly trailing up between her legs unnoticed by her. " I wanna play. I'm gonna make you cry and I'm gonna make you...SCREAM!!" On that note he brutally full force slammed the tail blade through her interface panel and into her valve. With each thrust it worked and cut like a saw, shredding her up on the inside. Stryker ripped his tail blade out of her. Arcee screamed bloody murder. Bumblebee tried to look away only to be forced back. 

With one fluid swipe of his sharp claws Stryker cut her armor open to reveal the vulnerable protoform underneath . The xenomorph laughed menacingly at the femme as he carved out the decepticon symbol on her chest. Then slashing her lower abdomen open so he could tear out her sparkling chamber. Bumblebee screamed out in rage kicking and flailing til he got his servo with the blaster free. The poor mech learned very quickly not to shoot one at close range as his faceplates and upper left arm got peppered in the yellow acidic blood. "FRAG!!!" he growled in pain as it started to burn into him. Changing to his alt mode he reversed away from them as they scattered. "Hey! Spike head!" Stryker slowly turned his head to look at the annoying mech. Bumblebee changed back and shot a blast that grazed the xenomorph leader's right shoulder causing a ear deafening screech to erupt from it. 

Before Stryker could attack a bright pulsating light blinded him. Optimus lunged through it landing a heavy blow right on the xenomorph leader's jaw, the shear force sent him flying. Jazz came through along with Prowl. The two mechs grabbed the two wounded autobots retreating back through the ground bridge with Optimus Prime covering them the whole way through til it closed. Stryker popped his jaw back in place rubbing it gingerly, " I'm going to have fun tearing your spark out next we meet I swear Optimistic Prrriiimmmeee!!!" He screeched.


	8. Along came a spider

At the autobot base Optimus approached Ratchet," Are Arcee and Bumblebee going to be alright ?" Ratchet looked up from his data pad,"Yes they've lost a lot of energon but, they're stable now. I have Arcee in stasis due to the trauma her frame has endured ." (poor Arcee ) Optimus thought as he turned to leave but was stopped by Bumblebee ," Optimus . .." The prime turned to see the small mech on the med berth,"Yes , Bumblebee ? I'm here." He spoke quietly as he kneel down beside the berth . Bumblebee's voice was strained and sounded slightly fuzzy from the slight acidic burns. " Those things...they're like nothing I've seen. I don't think it was Sunder Optimus . .." "Then who?" "They held me down...It, the largest ...it...it carved the decepticon symbol into her." "You think they're in league with Megatron ?" "Yes ..." Optimus Prime looked thoughtful ," Whatever Megatron's planning must be stopped at all costs . Thank you Bumblebee , I wish you a quick recovery old friend." " One last thing Optimus ." " Yes Bumblebee ?" "Watch out for it's blood, it melts metal ." 

-At the hive - 

Stryker was pist. He was slashing out at any xenomorph that was near him or in his way. Starscream heard their son's snarling and cursing as he entered the main chamber. " Everything alright son?" Thale asked soothingly in hopes of calming Stryker's temper. "NO! That 'Optimistic ' Prime got in my way." Stryker grumbled . Starscream's faceplates shifted into a look of rage," DID YOU FINISH THE MISSION AT LEAST ! ?!" he screeched at his son, knowing that just one slip up could cost him his newly regained title forever. No one in any of the decepticon ranks would let him live it down especially his brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker . 

Stryker held up Arcee ' s sparkling chamber dropping it in front of his Sire," Does this answer your question father?" Starscream was speechless and slightly disturbed mostly due to the demented grin plastered across his son's face."...yes?" Thale sensed her conjunx ' s feelings of upset and eased herself into the tense situation between them,"Stryker you did well , go and rest with your brothers ." "Yes, mother.", Stryker sauntered off. " He's getting worse Thale . I swear , if I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was part of the 'DJD'." Starscream sighed rubbing his temples . "What's 'DJD'?" Thale asked with her head cocked to the side in curiosity . " Huh? Oh, it stands for 'Decepticon Justice Division ' it's nothing , don't worry about it sweetspark . " Starscream responded quietly as he gently stroked a clawed servo over her crest helm . " What are we going to do with him ?" He asked as he picked up the sparkling chamber and deposits it into a bag . "I don't know Starscream , just let him be." Thale answered as she raised up from the floor . That's when Grid came running in flanked by Big Chap . (What's going on?) Thale hissed. (6 is in trouble !) Grid responded he looked like a frightened animal. Big Chap fell to the floor , his carapace sporting a gigantic puncture wound . (I couldn't stop it from taking her, it was like a giant spider but, it smelled like his kind) Big Chap hissed turning his head to look at Starscream . Thale went into a rage , she felt betrayed and grabbed her conjunx by the throat . Starscream was in shock ," THALE ! What's gotten into you!?" "You did this!" "Did what!? I didn't do anything !" "Yes you did ! Now tell me what you did to 6 before I rip your fucking wings off!!" The seeker's faceplates turned to a state of panic , " Butter tart , sweetspark , I-I didn't do anything to 6, now come on you know me better than that." He laughed nervously. Thale's grip eased ever so slightly ," Than why did one of your kind take her!?" she screeched . " Our kind? Thale honey what do you mean ? " "Big Chap said a spider took her and it smelled like your kind." Starscream's optical ridges furrowed ," Airacnid." He ex-vented. "Who?" Thale let go of his neck cabling . "Airacnid , a rogue decepticon and an avid collector...Oh Slag ! I bet she took 6 to add to her collection!" Thale rose to her full height and lifts her crested head and emits an ear deafening venomous hiss of rage and contempt . "Star, com link Megatron. Let him know that the mission was successful but I'm indisposed for the meeting ." "Ok, but why?" " I m going out to murder someone . " Starscream com linked Megatron as he watched Thale run out the back entrance of the hive," What the pit!!! SERIOUSLY Starscream is there any reason as to why you feel the need to com me only when I'm recharging ! !?!" "One word my liege . ..Airacnid ." 

Somewhere deep in the forest Thale caught the scent of 6 and it wouldn't be long til she found her. Airacnid had carried a cage into her ship, setting it down in the haul of her ship. " Hmm I've never seen the likes of your species before , you remind me of insecticons. Oh well, no matter, you'll make a lovely addition to my collection." the decepticon femme laughed menacingly. 6 huddled in the corner of her cage hissing threateningly . Ker-Smash! The metal of the underside of airacnid's ship is smashed from beneath , right in the front of her . Thale made her own way in and has the jump on Airacnid. Airacnid stood there, intake hung open. 6 pranced happily that her Queen came for her. "Get away from her you BITCH!" Thale screeched at the femme as she back armed Airacnid half way out the haul of her ship. The femme gasped scrambling onto her extra appendages and started running . Airacnid's forward momentum won't allow her to stop running... Thale's too close . Almost at the last moment Airacnid jumps from the ships entrance. Thale's claws brush Airacnid's leg, but close on thin air. Airacnid quickly takes her chopper form. Thale lunges on Airacnid taking hold of the femme's prop in her massive strong jaws bringing Airacnid down, ripping the femme's extra appendages off. Airacnid raised her helm up off the ground spitting out some energon , " I don't know who you are but, you've made a big mistake!!" " No. YOU made a big mistake when you took one of my own and now you will die for it!!!" Thale snarled . " Not without a fight!" 

The two opponents face each other like sumo wrestlers . Thale's tail blade coming around ready to strike. The Queen leaps for the rogue decepticon , and the battle is joined. Airacnid lashes out but, Thale counters by swinging her shield like helm crest to block time and time again . With each thrust of Thale's tail blade , surgically thin wounds open up on the cybertronian's body. One of Thale's attacks sends Airacnid reeling to the earthen floor . Airacnid shot some webbing out at the Xeno Queen but, Thale dodged it in time . Airacnid tries to strike again . Thale feints, then thrusts, lopping off one of Airacnid's hands. Airacnid screamed in pain. Blinding lashing out at the femme and sending her inner jaws out. Airacnid's lost , and she knows it. Airacnid curls her dermas into a snarl. 

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! 

Thale's inner jaws made holes in Airacnid's throat cabling and both optics. The femme's body slumps forward to fall into the dirt. Thale snorted at Airacnid and turned away. 6 leaped up onto Thale's back and curled into a ball securing to the underside of the Queen's helm crest . Thale only took about 4 steps before hearing a blast come from behind . She turned her head to see Breakdown and Blitzwing flanking Megatron . Megatron's fusion canon aimed and Airacnid standing , arm raised to strike Thale with a hole where her spark should be.


	9. Defection and Betrayal

Thale's lips turned into a snarl," What is this?! Some kind of sick masochistic JOKE!?!" Megatron lowered his fusion cannon," I understand you're angry, you have every right to be. " "You didn't send her?"   
"NO."   
Thale let out a sigh mixed of aggravation and exhaustion. "Let me get 6 home and I'll be ready for the meeting. " " Excellent. Blitzwing clean up this...stain. Breakdown." Megatron addressed his soldiers. " Yes, Lord Megatron?" "Escort her highness home and com me once things have been settled with 6. I will have Soundwave ready a ground bridge for you three." "Yes, sir." With that arranged, Breakdown followed Thale in his alt mode as she charged through the forest. Megatron left through a ground bridge leaving a fuming Blitzwing. "I'm a triple changer dammit not a fragging waste disposal unit!" 

Thale, 6, and Breakdown arrived safely back at the hive. They were greeted by a stressed and anxious seeker. "Thale!! Oh thank Primus you're both alive!" Starscream grabbed the sides of her head and started peppering her in kisses. His wings then suddenly went erect in alert. "Are you alright?! She didn't hurt you in anyway did she?!?" The seeker was frantically looking his conjunx over lifting her heavy head up, down, and side to side. "I'm fine my love, how's (y/n) is she alright?" Thale hummed. "She's doing fine. When I scanned the egg I was able to see that (y/n)'s grown to the size of a baby cyber cat and I've been keeping her warm in my cockpit. She's with Grid now." "Good she'll be hatching anyday now." Thale let 6 down,"And what's the update on Big Chap?" " Grid and some harvesters have been tending to his wound. He'll be ok sweetspark." Starscream gently patted the side of her neck in a means of calming her knowing the stresses she's endured through their bond. Thale slowly let out a long sigh of relief. Breakdown entered the egg chamber and cleared his intake,"Umm Thale, are you and Commander Starscream ready? I didn't want to interrupt, but Megatron doesn't like to be kept waiting...aaaannndd I kinda feel like a third wheel." "Yes Breakdown, we're ready. " Thale raised to full height. "Great! I'll let Lord Megatron know we are ready for that ground bridge." 

Stryker was camouflaged into the ceiling above the three undetected while he listened in. (Hmmm this Decepticons, what makes them so special. They are just like Autobots, smell like Autobots, LOOK LIKE AUTOBOTS!) the hybrid thought. He watched as the ground bridge appeared and they went through. Before the portal of light closed Stryker leaped through. He had his own mission. 

\- The Nemesis -   
Aboard the Nemesis, Stryker went into a air vent to keep from being discovered. He eavesdropped on the whole plan conducted by Megatron on the use of chemically modified dark energon. His lips curled into a grotesque grin (Sooo Megatron wants to use the dark energon for himself huh? Well...wait till they get a load of me!) Stryker thought while he slipped off through the vents searching for the dark energon shard.

Starscream's wings went straight out in shock,"Is that wise Lord Megatron to mess with the powers of dark energon?" Megatron gave his SIC an incredulous look,"You dare question ME!?!" The seeker was about to answer when alarms started going off. "What in the name of Primus is going on?!?" The warlord snarls stepping out into the hallway. Megatron's optics widened as he watched Stryker slaughtering vehicons that tried to stop him. In the xeno-hybrids jaws was the dark energon shard. "Frag...." was all he could say, for the warlord knew to engage Stryker...would mean sudden death.

Stryker went charging past them for the bridge of the Nemesis. Starscream was beyond pist at this point,"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!! That little BASTARD!!! See Thale, this is the exact SLAG I was talking about! BETRAYING LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!", the seeker screeched in hysterics. Thale snarled and back armed Starscream into the wall,"Well standing there screeching at me like a fucking banshee isn't going to solve anything right now so keep your helm on and your intake shut!" Thale hissed in agitation charging out into the hall after her son. Breakdown, Knockout, and Deadend followed her. "Soundwave! Prepare yourself for defense, Stryker has gone defective proceed with extreme caution." Megatron com-linked him. "Understood." The communications officer replied. Megatron turned his helm to his SIC. "You're coming with me!" "Yes my liege." Starscream winced rubbing his spinal strut as he got up.

Soundwave was busily putting the Nemesis on lockdown,"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw. Operation: Distract defective xenomorph. Eject, Eject!" The two cassetticons took flight and left the bridge. Two corridors down from there, Stryker ran into Skullcruncher," Out of my way scrap heap!" "Oooo sooo scary!" Skullcruncher joked while flinching in mock terror. Stryker snarled and hissed in a warning manner. "Give me the shard like a good boy and you won't get hurt." the mech spoke in a more serious demanding tone, powering up his twin freeze blasters Shockwave supplied him with knowing that xenomorphs can't stand the cold temperatures. Stryker crouched to the floor still growling. "Fine have it your way. " Skullcruncher took the shot. The xeno-hybrid lunged upward attaching to the ceiling. "Huh?" Skullcruncher looked around but, the xeno-hybrid was nowhere to be seen. "Eeeew! What the scrap?!" The mech felt globs of viscous like liquids drip down his helm and faceplates. Skullcruncher wiped his face off flicking the goop from his servo. Another glob fell on him, this time the mech looked up. "AAAAH!" Stryker dropped down on Skullcruncher. The decepticon struggled in the xeno-hybrids grasp. Stryker pinned Skullcruncher down, his rough lips slowly curling up over his sharp teeth. Skullcruncher cried out as Stryker's inner jaws penetrated his helm right into the processor. 

Roadtrap and Battleslash were stationed outside the entry to the main corridor and heard the screams. The two combiners were in a current dispute over whom was going to investigate.  
"You go look."   
"Naw I'm good Slash, you go look."   
"Heh heh good one but, I insist Traps you go."   
"I'm the better half."   
"NO YOU AIN'T ROADTRAP! I AM!"   
"I'll prove it Battleslash!" 

Roadtrap took off silently down the corridor. He stopped in the middle of the hall,"Look, see? Nothing!" Skullcruncher's half dissolved helm came hurtling out of the darkness landing in front of Battleslash. The mech gulped and looked up to his blue counterpart,"Holy Primus! Uh Trap's? You proved your point buddy come on back!" Roadtrap turned around,"What!? I'm sorry I can't hear you! Over how awesome I am and you aren't!" Stryker slowly unfurled from behind Roadtrap. The xeno-hybrids tail blade poised to strike. Battleslash's optics widened as he gasped making frantic arm motions,"Ok, yeah, whatever. Just get back here!" "The pits is your problem? I swear your weirding me out man!" 

Battleslash raised his ion-blaster at Stryker. Roadtrap raised his servos,"What the frag Slash?!? Not COOL!! Put that damn blaster down, RIGHT NOW!" Battleslash vigorously shook his helm 'no'. "Alright then I'm giving you to the count of three or I'm kicking your aft. One...two...thre... " Stryker plunged his tail blade through Roadtrap's chassis raising the smaller mech up into the air level with his chest and wrapping his long boney arms around Roadtrap in a hug. Battleslash watched in shocked horror as Stryker jerked his arms outward ripping his combining partner in half throwing the halves opposite each other across the hall. 

Battleslash stood stock still, drenched in Roadtrap's energon. Stryker knocked the mech out of the way going through the entry only to be greeted by a hail of gunfire from Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Stryker hissed in annoyance,"You think this will stop me!?!" The xeno-hybrid spat acid at the two cassetticons blinding Buzzsaw, which distracted Laserbeak long enough for Stryker to smack him into a wall. "Heh, nothing to 'em.", he smirked. 

Stryker finally made it to the bridge of the Nemesis but, in turn also surrounded by Soundwave, Breakdown, knockout, Deadend, Megatron, his sire and his mother. "Stryker. Stop this at once." Thale spoke in a low commanding tone. "No, mother! Don't you see mother? They are weak, we are strong! WE ARE SUPERIOR! We don't need them and you don't need HIM either!" Stryker growled pointing at Starscream. "Whether you are my son or not, I'm the Queen and you'll obey my command. Drop the energon and stand down!" Thale moved ever so slightly in a way as to protect Starscream incase Stryker decided to spit. "Get fragged!" Stryker snarled back and swallowed the dark energon. " NO!" Megatron screamed out as he lunged for the defective xeno-hybrid. Stryker dodged the attack. Breakdown snuck up behind and put Stryker in a basket hold,"I got him!" Stryker squirmed around till his tail was free enough to slash the blade across the big mech's faceplates. "Arrugh!" Breakdown clutched his faceplates energon seeping between his digits. "You fragging piece of scrap you'll pay for that!" Knockout took out a freeze blaster and shot Stryker in the knee. Stryker screeched only going down for a moment to just jump back up to come charging at knockout. Deadend took this opportunity to come at the xeno-hybrid in his alt mode ramming it in the side at top speed. Unfortunately this only launched the xeno-hybrid closer to it's intended destination the ground bridge portal, he whacked his tail on the console as he flew over it turning the portal on as he face planted into the floor. Stryker lifted his heavy head from the floor to see all of them headed for him. 

Stryker sprayed his acidic saliva all over the floor in front of him before charging into the portal. Thale continued after him being immune to the acid that is until the acidic spot spreaded to the controls console for the ground bridge. Thale was only an inch away from the portal before it closed from the console shorting out.


	10. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you the reader comes into the story

"Rrraaahhh! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!!" Thale screamed and through her rage blindingly thrashed out at her surroundings. Poor Deadend got swept half across the room by her strong tail. "STARSCREAM! Stop her NOW!" Megatron ordered his SIC. Starscream jumped up from his position on the floor before taking a tail to the face ,"Thale! Calm down sweetspark!" The flustered seeker tried to get his conjunx under control before she destroyed the bridge more then it already was. When that didn't work, under Megatron's command, it took Motormaster and Long Haul to weigh her down so Hook the constructicon medic could tranquilize, cuff, and muzzle her. It took Hook 8 shots of tranquilizer before he could take her down. Thale's body fell to the floor with a loud thump. Starscream knelt down beside Thale wrapping his slender arms around the bulk of her neck. His spark feeling like it was about to implode with how fast it was thrumming," shh, shh, it's alright my love. It's for the best. We don't want you or anyone to get hurt. Now Shockwave and I are going to fix the ground bridge, okay? Knockout and Breakdown will take good care of you. I love you, Thale." Thale gave a quiet soft whine in response drifting into a comatose state. Starscream nuzzled his cheek against her helm crest.   
"Careful with my precious jewel." Starscream warned in a threatening tone as the leader of the stunticons Motormaster hefted the Queen Xenomorph over his shoulder. The seeker watched as Thale was carried to the med bay. His wings drooped as he turned away to get started on the control console, seeing his beloved in such a way sent another pang through his spark," Did we really need to do that?" Starscream grumbled. Shockwave removed a panel setting it aside," Yes, it was very logical to put the Queen Xenomorph to sleep. She would have done severe damage in her fit of anger. Now enough talk I need you to focus." 

\- In the med bay -   
Knockout had Motormaster lay Thale down on one of the med berths, " Thank you, that will do." After dismissing the lead stunticon, Knockout delicately removed the muzzle and lowered her head back down to the berth. (So beautiful and perfect in every way) Knockout thought admiring her while continuing his removal of the restraints. " There. You'll be more comfortable this way babydoll, sweet dreams.", giving her a gentle pat on the neck. Breakdown came up beside Knockout," Care for some high grade?" " Thanks. How's your face?", the cherry mech took the cube, taking a sip and let out a long slow ex-vent still not taking his optics off his 'sleeping beauty'. In all the joor that she was on the ship, Knockout's love sick looks didn't go unnoticed by Breakdown, " You love her don't you?" "...Yes." Knockout replied in a hushed tone, his optics a soft dim glow full of love struck awe and sweet passion never once leaving her. Breakdown knew Knockout would never let other mechs see this side of him, Breakdown being the exception. Breakdown pinched his nasal bridge," *Sigh* Dammit K.O., you know Thale and Starscream and conjunx enduras. You've seen how she is with Screamer since her second day here on the ship." "I know, I know...I just wish it was me, ya know? I don't like organics, but she's different." To this statement Breakdown cocked an optical ridge. Knockout's faceplates started to tint a mild blue. " I mean besides the obvious! Breakdown, I love her, I really do....can you please stop staring at me like that?" The blue mech rolled his single optic giving an exasperated sigh. " Breakdown, I love her so much. All I do is think of her, recently I've been wondering how this situation with Stryker would have went down if..." " You were the sire?" Breakdown finished his partners sentence. Knockout nodded his helm staring down into his high grade before finishing it. " Well...then tell her. Maybe not just yet given the earlier events, but I would definitely tell her because keeping it all bottled up it's just going to cause hard feelings between you. Now on a more pressing matter umm how are we going or rather what are we going to do about Roadtrap and Skullcruncher? I cleaned up Buzzsaw, he's going to be blind in one optic, but I was gonna let you decide whether we should up cycle Roadtrap's left optic for Buzzsaw. It's in perfect condition surprisingly considering what happened." " Hmm, I don't see why not. Go ahead and prep everything for surgery." Knockout hummed setting the empty cube down.   
-Time skip to After the fixing of the ground bridge-   
The med bay was dark and silent. The Queen was slowly coming to (Must move, I must get up) she thought. Her body felt strange to this new sensation. Thale's lips twitched in concentration focusing and willing to move her muscles. " oh my head....*HURRG*" As she stood up her equilibrium was so off it caused instant nausea to hit and make her void her stomach. Starscream (who had been sitting by her berth side since finishing helping Shockwave) was jarred awake out of recharge when his conjunx fell on top of him," OH MY PRIMUS!! THALE! Are you alright?!?" "I...I think so. Oh Star, baby I'm so sorry I fell on you. FUCK am I dizzy." Thale shifted her body to the side so the seeker could get out from under her. Starscream gently cradled her head in his lap " You sure your alright? That was quite a fall." His voice soft and soothing. " Yes, Star. I'm going to try and get up again. Nodding his helm, Starscream got up," Here my love, left me help you." Offering an extended servo to her. Thale accepted it. As Starscream helped his conjunx up, he noticed her long slender legs were quivering as they tried to hold her up. After a moment Thale tried standing on her own this time successfully," Thale the ground bridge is fixed." "Good we must get back as soon as possible who knows what Stryker might *GASP* (Y/N)!"   
Thale quickly tried to communicate with the hive through their telepathic bond, but alas she got nothing. Starscream could feel her despair," Thale, Buttertart, are you sure you can handle walking or traveling through the ground bridge? Just a moment ago you could barely stand let alone move." Thale flexed standing strong in a means to prove to her mate that she was fine," Star, honey I'm going to tell you this only once. You should never, never, NEVER get between a Queen and her babies. Believe me...why else did you think you guys found me in the condition that you did. My Mama died protecting me from the Colonial Marines and I will do the same for my own. Now lets go." Thale turned and started out of the med bay. " Thale, wait up!" Starscream shouted after his conjunx. 

\- At the ground bridge-   
Thale and Starscream had made it to the bridge, Soundwave wished them luck as the ground bridge was powered up. Starscream held his conjunx's hand before going into the bright portal of light together. Upon arriving Thale was devastated. The hive was wreaked, corpses of fallen warriors and some harvesters littered the floor," Watch your step Star." Seeing the pools of acidic blood all over the floor, Starscream engaged his thrusters so he could just hover a foot off the ground. Thale treaded softly through the carnage and wreckage. When the two made it to the egg chamber, just when they thought it couldn't get any worse. All the remaining eggs were smashed and ripped apart.   
Thale falling to her knees let out a heart wrenching cry as she mourned her unhatched babies. Starscream dropped down beside her with lubricant streaming silently down his faceplates. The couple held each other tightly as wave after wave of smothering sadness crashed through them over the loss of their children and the sinking realization that their precious sparkling ( Y/N) may just never be found. They stayed like that all evening crying themselves to sleep.   
Late into the night Thale perked up when she heard a light scratching sound. The xeno Queen, looking in the direction of the sound went into high alert. She may have lost her babies, but she was not going to lose Starscream too. Thale rose carefully so as not to disturb her recharging Seeker. Following the sound she found herself in their berth room, (Who's there? Make yourself known.) hissed the Queen. Out from behind a pile of rubble Grid and 6 slowly poked their heads out, (Queen Thale!) the 2 screeched out in joy jumping over the pile to get to their Queen rubbing their muzzles against her's and Thale in turn hugged them tightly out of fear it may be a dream not wanting to lose their family again.  
(Come your highness, help us. Help us to get Big Chap out he has the Princess) 6 chirped (WHAT!) Thale was struck with surprise, but quickly got over to the pile of rubble the two were recently hiding behind. Thale started to dig at the rubble til she became so agitated enough to resort to butting it with her helm crest. After about five times of butting it a major chunk was jarred loose. 

-In the egg chamber-   
Starscream's optics online as he was awakened from recharge due to the awful din. The Seeker stretched his spinal strut. " Thale? Sweetspark, what're you doing?" Yawned the still sleepy mech stumbling to the berth room the Seeker stopped dead in his tracks, lubricant welling up in those ruby red optics. The sight before him was a miracle, his silent prayers to Primus were answered. Starscream crawled onto the berth over to his loving conjunx...and their egg. He held her face in his servos, his dermas pressed to her lips gently sharing a passionate kiss. Thale could feel his EM field radiating relief, love, and joy. " How is she?" He asked resting his helm against hers. " She's doing fine dear." Thale spoke softly nosing the egg. " Where'd you find her?" He asked sidling up close. " I heard a noise and went to investigate. I found Grid and 6 they were trying to free Big Chap. Big Chap had (Y/N)." Starscream nodded his helm ," Is Big Chap alright? Grid and 6 too, are they ok as well?" " Yes, they're resting now. We can ask what's happened in our absence in the morning." Starscream shared another kiss with his conjunx," Alright dear."  
Right as the two were about to pass back out the egg started to rock slightly. Starscream was in awe as he sat up and watched the egg start to form cracks. Thale gently started helping their sparkling break through by removing a small piece at the top so the little sparkling inside could get her first breath of air. Starscream reached out to help too, but one of Thale's smaller hands grabbed his wrist,"No, no Star. She must do the rest now." she spoke softly. The Seeker nodded in understanding resuming to watch the egg. The egg fell over on the berth breaking more away. Starscream wanted to move the piece of shell soooo badly. He looked at his conjunx, optics silently asking if he could remove the large piece. Thale smiled and gave a nod. The excited seeker was so anxious to see their little femme sparkling for the first time. With a delicate servo he slowly lifted the piece of shell away. " *GASP* Oh Thale...she's beautiful." The femme sparkling yawned blinking her (E/C) eyes. Starscream picked her up cradling (Y/N) close to his chassis. (Y/N) instantly snuggled into her sire. " I'm the proudest sire in all of Cybertron. In all my life spark I never thought of having a conjunx or being a sire at all, but then you came along Thale and now I can't even bear the thought of never having you." "Oh Star, I couldn't either. I love you so so very much." Thale nuzzled him. (Y/N) started to react to her sire's EM field grabbing onto his index digit with her tiny hand squealing in delight. " Look at that, she's definitely going to be a daddy's girl." Thale laughed as she nosed (Y/N)'s cheek. " Star?" "Yes, Thale?" Starscream asked as he planted a kiss to the top of (Y/N)'s head. " I was just thinking. With her being a cybertronian, human, queen xenomorph mix will she change like me?...Or be dwarfed in size? Will there be health complications? There's just so many questions my mind is spinning right now." Thale laid on her side dramatically. Starscream chuckled following suit laying down putting (Y/N) between them. " Ok, ok don't hurt your processor. I used to dabble in science before the war started, I think I can answer at least some of them. As far as health she's fine, but if you want we could have Ambulon or Spinster have a look at her later on. Her height isn't going to he a problem I mean she's already half the size of a mini bot. Now physical change I haven't the slightest idea, but whatever form she takes I know she'll be beautiful just like you." Starscream gave his conjunx a warm soft smile while he caressed her cheek. Thale leaned into his servo," Goodnight, my Lucky Star." " Goodnight Sweetspark."


End file.
